


【狮花】宝宝从哪里来?

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 仅适合中文语境的特色沙雕系列智障型ABO文学警告！请闹着玩儿地往下看。
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  


一切的起源是…… 

“Daddy，宝宝是从哪里来的呀？”阿尔蒂娅问。 

特尔施特根告诉她：“微博来的。” 

这个答案被路过的拉基蒂奇听到后，克罗地亚人果断地把自家Alpha拖出去严肃教育了一段。 

“那你想怎样讲？做爱、标记、受孕，那些事现在给孩子说好吗？” 

“哼，你在旁边老老实实瞧着吧！”伊万牵起小公主的手带她去洗漱，并宣布今晚的睡前故事就讲“宝宝从哪里来”。“哇！”小姑娘立即兴奋地叫出声，金色的辫子跟着一跳一跳。  


  


“从前啊，”——也没有很久以前——“那是你Daddy办告别赛的时候……”  


  


> 【【直播】】特尔施特根巴萨告别赛综合讨论贴【【直播】】 
> 
> 1L 
> 
> 比赛性质:友谊赛 
> 
> 比赛双方: 巴塞罗那明星队vs巴塞罗那名宿队 
> 
> 比赛时间: 6.16（周一）1:00 
> 
> 比赛场地: 诺坎普球场 
> 
> 直播地址: 巴萨官网
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 2L 
> 
> 啊啊终于要来了！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 4L 
> 
> 想当年我也是个在宿舍蹲特狮亮相直播的单身汉，如今我已经是两个孩子的妈了…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 5L 
> 
> [笑哭]兄弟，说出你的故事 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 6L 
> 
> 想当年咱们特狮也是会被群嘲的愣头青一个，如今他已经是好多萨米的爹了…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 7L 
> 
> 真实 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 8L 
> 
> 14年就入股小狮子的老阿姨表示，这股票简直爆了~ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 9L 
> 
> 门兴区来串门的笑而不语）  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 10L 
> 
> 不过话说回来，咱狮子是不是现在还没有娃？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 11L 
> 
> 回复 10L ： 
> 
> 那岂止是没娃啊……连老婆都没有动静啊╮(╯_╰)╭ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 12L 
> 
> 今年初有个萨村单身狗盘点，咱狮子一出，大家都惊了。 
> 
> 讲道理咱狮子多帅气阳光一A，业务也好，性格也好，加泰当地还没有哪位朋友把他拿下吗？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 13L 
> 
> 我可以 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 14L 
> 
> 回复 13L ： 
> 
> 呲醒警告.jpg 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 15L 
> 
> 我也觉得不太正常，可能人家低调吧 
> 
> 说不定今天能看到老婆娃？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 16L 
> 
> 考验人民群众眼力的时刻到了！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 17L 
> 
> 说到眼力，你们有谁看到梅西了吗？ 
> 
> 之前新闻里写要来的，我怎么还没找到，哭哭。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 18L 
> 
> 啊，球员们已经在场边准备了！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 19L 
> 
> [图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 20L 
> 
> 嗷嗷，感谢楼上搬运 
> 
> 吸一口我运动装主席^q^ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 21L 
> 
> 突然担忧现役这帮面对对手这么多big name神兽，会不会紧张啊…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 22L 
> 
> 回复 21L ： 
> 
> 你要相信现在他们敢于挑战任何强大的对手 
> 
> 你要相信他们未来也会成为同样的big name 哒~ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 23L 
> 
> 回复 22L ： 
> 
> [赞][赞][赞] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 24L 
> 
> 发现梅西了！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 25L 
> 
> 在哪在哪？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 26L 
> 
> 回复 25L ： 
> 
> 我怀疑ta说的是蒂总XD 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 27L 
> 
> 这样啊……不过老梅派蒂总出战我也可⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 28L 
> 
> 听说蒂总在U19踢得听风生水起的，难道又要跳级了吗？！ 
> 
> 有人知道今天他踢什么位置啊？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 29L 
> 
> ……教练 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 30L 
> 
> ？？？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 31L 
> 
> ？？？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 32L 
> 
> ？？？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 33L 
> 
> [图片] 
> 
> 上图吧。今天蒂总穿了一身帅气西装，头发梳成大人模样 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 34L 
> 
> ……别说，还真挺像教练打扮的 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 35L 
> 
> 咦？赛前不是说老掐老白都能来吗？我还以为两队一边一个教练的。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 36L 
> 
> 醒醒，哈白对决是不会有的，这辈子都不会有的。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 37L 
> 
> 回复 36L ： 
> 
> 但是梦想总要有啊……_(:зゝ∠)_ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 38L 
> 
> 我怀疑楼上的朋友你是想搞事x 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 39L 
> 
> 不搞事还算什么告别赛！！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 40L 
> 
> 真理√ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 41L 
> 
> [图片] 
> 
> 名宿队阵容出了！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 42L 
> 
> 我又一次迷惑 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 43L 
> 
> 还真是蒂总教练啊 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 44L 
> 
> 这个阵容图真不是做反了？？？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 45L 
> 
> 回复 43L ： 
> 
> 遥想他罗，16年执教首秀勇夺欧洲杯，蒂总加油啊！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 46L 
> 
> 回复 45L ： 
> 
> 草，这都能比较hhhh 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 47L 
> 
> 回复 44L ： 
> 
> 你对皮神锋有什么误解 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 48L 
> 
> 回复 44L ： 
> 
> 你对牙门将有什么意见 
> 
> 说真的，咱苏牙10年世界杯就横空出世了，比特狮打上成年队都早呢 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 49L 
> 
> hhhhhhhh 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 50L 
> 
> 哈哈哈哈我的妈 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 51L 
> 
> 咦？辣鸡没在这名宿队里吗？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 52L 
> 
> 还真是唉，他今天来了吧？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 53L 
> 
> 回复 52L ： 
> 
> 来了，insstory截图为证[图片] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 54L 
> 
> 呜呜这么多年伊万哥哥还是这么美 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 55L 
> 
> 话说伊万也是单身吧？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 56L（ID同13L） 
> 
> 我可以 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 57L 
> 
> 回复 56L ： 
> 
> 你又可以了 
> 
> [鲁迅：你永远呲不醒一个装睡的人.jpg] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 58L 
> 
> 回复 51 L： 
> 
> 可能因为今天哈白都在场上吧，辣鸡就给两位板鸭历史级别的中场组合让位了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 59L 
> 
> 然而阵容图而论，今天他俩搭档中卫…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 60L 
> 
> 回复 55L ： 
> 
> 这个之前那楼里扒过了，其实不是。 
> 
> 离开巴萨后的采访里他说有结合的Alpha了。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 61L 
> 
> 回复 59L ： 
> 
> 你萨防空药丸 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 62L 
> 
> 我有一个大胆的想法[捂嘴] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 63L 
> 
> 回复 61L ： 
> 
> 说得像你萨之前防空很好似的。。。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 64L 
> 
> 快看！今天主角出现了！[图片] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 65L 
> 
> 哇！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 66L 
> 
> 呜呜呜太美好了不管是一线队的还有原来的俱乐部队友都在鼓掌致意 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 67L 
> 
> Forca Barca！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 68L 
> 
> 破案了，拉基今天穿了个裁判服 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 69L 
> 
> 今天已经没有什么操作能震惊到我了[烟] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 70L 
> 
> 那个 有人在看直播吗？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 71L 
> 
> 有 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 72L 
> 
> +1 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 73L 
> 
> 大家都是吧 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 74L 
> 
> 今天巴萨官方直播还带解说，观看体验极佳[赞] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 75L 
> 
> 我要说的就是这个—— 
> 
> 你们觉不觉得这个声音像煤老板？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 76L 
> 
> ？！天啦噜 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 77L 
> 
> ！！！ 
> 
> 真的吗 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 78L 
> 
> 哦日本时差党在上课偷听我要哭了md 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 79L 
> 
> 回复 75L ： 
> 
> 是真的。 
> 
> 顺便推荐一下这个ins直播链接
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 80L 
> 
> 奏凯啦谁也别想把我拉离我煤的声轨嘿嘿嘿 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 81L 
> 
> 哇咔咔，是麻袋在直播解说他老爸在直播解说比赛！xswl 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 82L 
> 
> “我爹一定是觉得对面明星队能赢才不下场踢的”麻袋儿你也太敢说了233 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 83L 
> 
> 回复 82L ： 
> 
> 别说年龄&竞技状态摆在那儿了，名宿队这帮老伙计绝对是闹着玩儿的吧！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 84L（ID同80L） 
> 
> 真香 
> 
> 比100个Omega在我楼下裸奔还香 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 85L 
> 
> 楼上泥垢了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 86L 
> 
> [图片][图片][图片][图片][图片] 
> 
> 亮相，高清大图 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 87L 
> 
> 吾狮威武！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 88L 
> 
> 吾狮霸气！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 89L 
> 
> 吾狮简直太秃出了！  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 90L 
> 
> ？上面的黑粉丢出去吧 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 91L 
> 
> 挑边了，今天的狮队长~[图片] 
> 
> 阿莱尼亚代表巴萨赠送了特狮纪念球衣。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 92L 
> 
> 最后一次佩戴巴萨队长袖标了TvT 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 93L 
> 
> MD今天快快乐乐的不好吗！你们煽情我容易哭唉…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 94L 
> 
> 纸巾早备上了 
> 
> 今天能见到这么多熟悉的老朋友，我 我 
> 
> [大哭] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 95L 
> 
> 哈哈哈哈你们看到没，伊万把钢镚儿差点弹飞了，还好狮子眼疾手快给抓了回来 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 96L 
> 
> 不愧是我狮王！ 
> 
> Ps：辣鸡这业务不熟练啊 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 97L 
> 
> 怕是今天要黑哨横行 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 98L 
> 
> 开始了开始了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 99L 
> 
> 我好紧张啊aaa 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 100L 
> 
> 回复 99L ： 
> 
> 我看你这是兴奋吧？ 
> 
> well，今天我们大家肯定是会见证很多奇妙的瞬间啦，一定能成为很美好的回忆呢。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 101L 
> 
> 嗯，一起见证[加油] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 102L 
> 
> 来了！皮个和特尔施特根两翼齐飞 
> 
> [Gif] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 103L 
> 
> 打败了巴塞罗那 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 104L 
> 
> 我至尽还记得？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 105L 
> 
> 你区人均足球专家[Respect] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 106L 
> 
> 哈哈哈哈主席终于能光明正大建走廊了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 107L 
> 
> 关键小孩们都很配合~ 
> 
> 你狮也不跑位了，又双叕目送他远去 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 108L 
> 
> 还是咱小门门给力，把单刀干扰掉了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 109L 
> 
> 你皮这个门前解围脚法……谁来上一个老梅的抱臂凝视？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 110L 
> 
> [图片]来了老弟 
> 
> 然而今天直播里的老板直接发出一串爆笑了hhhh 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 111L 
> 
> 现役这才是踢得真行云流水…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 112L 
> 
> 正常，不过希望明星队别给今日主角所在名宿队灌太惨？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 113L 
> 
> 回复 112L ： 
> 
> 放心，说不定下半场特狮就加入对面了hh 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 114L 
> 
> 可以可以 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 115L 
> 
> 安啦，咱一线队的德容他们也不太逼抢对面真·大爷团啦，不会有惨案的。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 116L 
> 
> 最新笑点，你萨一线队场上教练（是的，老掐今天兼任明星队的教练和对手）指挥手下变阵，然后一脚把皮球从调整后的空当处捅过去了 
> 
> [Gif] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 117L 
> 
> 这是什么操作orz 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 118L 
> 
> 典礼阵 
> 
> 特指巴萨明星队排出22222阵型，准备恭送特狮带球破门 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 119L 
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈人才 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 120L 
> 
> 要是你狮平日里当门将遇到这个那得报警吧[笑哭] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 121L 
> 
> 唉？有人冲上去拦截了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 122L 
> 
> 裁判突然上线抢戏 
> 
> [Gif] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 123L 
> 
> 这是一个凶狠的放铲！ 
> 
> 然后裁判示意比赛继续！！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 124L 
> 
> 自己判自己 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 125L 
> 
> 直播梅也说这个判罚没毛病hh，但是狮子好像追出去找裁判申诉 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 126L 
> 
> 其它人：我们球也不踢了就看你俩追逐战 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 127L 
> 
> 追到了就让你嘿嘿嘿（大雾 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 128L 
> 
> 在理论…… 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 129L 
> 
> woc 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 129L 
> 
> ！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 130L 
> 
> 我看到了什么？？？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 131L 
> 
> 狮子把拉基打横抱起来了[图片] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 132L 
> 
> 公主抱！！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 133L 
> 
> 扔出边线外了x 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 134L 
> 
> 正常比赛哪有这种展开2333 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 135L 
> 
> 等一下，狮子是A，拉基是O，你俩AO这么玩不会让对象吃醋吗……[捂脸] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 136L 
> 
> 都是老队友啦，原来在巴萨两人就很好的~ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 137L（ID同130L） 
> 
> 我冷静了一下） 
> 
> 所以，大家还是这么冷静是怎么回事 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 138L（ID同130L） 
> 
> 难道就我一个人看见马克刚刚亲了伊万吗？？？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 139L 
> 
> 妈耶？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 140L（ID同130L） 
> 
> 我特意回去截图给你们看！[图片] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 141L 
> 
> 楼上八倍镜可以的……不过这个角度也可能是借位？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 142L（ID同56L） 
> 
> 我可以 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 143L 
> 
> 回复 142L ： 
> 
> 。。算了 
> 
> 捕捉楼上可以哥 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 144L 
> 
> 特爹和辣鸡唉唉唉？？ 
> 
> 惊讶归惊讶，他俩要是在一起我倒是支持的 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 145L 
> 
> 那说不通吧，如果是他俩的话为什么之前不公开呢 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 146L 
> 
> 是啊是啊，我觉得大家经历这么多……惊掉下巴的足坛同队，甚至死敌cp操作，球迷包容度已经很高了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 147L 
> 
> 人家最近谈的也说不定 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 148L 
> 
> 所以大家聊着聊着就先把这一对实锤了吗[笑哭] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 149L 
> 
> 先看比赛吧w 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 150L 
> 
> 最新笑点，拉基蒂奇抢过第四官员的换人牌，要把特狮换下 
> 
> [Gif] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 151L 
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈或对今天主角好一点啊让他多踢一会儿嘛~ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 152L 
> 
> 狮砸激动地挥舞着手臂拒绝了 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 153L 
> 
> 凯教练模式，on 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 154L 
> 
> 回复 153L ： 
> 
> 放过老梗吧hhhhh 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 155L 
> 
> 恕我直言也就你楼这么淡定，我才不会告诉你们外网已经炸了呢 
> 
> [图片][图片][图片] 
> 
> 有媒体/在场观众第一时间po了接吻照 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 156L 
> 
> 天呐 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 157L 
> 
> 搞到……真的了？ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 158L 
> 
> 画面太美！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 159L 
> 
> ！！我激情挂梯 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 160L 
> 
> 国外网友手速够快的 
> 
> [图片：伊万举换人版，上面的数字被P成了“LOVE”] 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 161L 
> 
> 哭了，没想到这场告别赛还有这么大惊喜 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 162L 
> 
> 我狮崽有伴了，本妈妈粉（没有占各位萨米便宜的意思）可以放心了1551 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 163L 
> 
> 甜甜蜜蜜，真好 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 164L 
> 
> 我迅速发布狮花库存！[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片] 
> 
> 还有视频什么的诸位想看我都能指路！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 165L 
> 
> 我也可以了^q^ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 166L 
> 
> 楼上你不是真的可以哥） 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 167L 
> 
> 8说了， 
> 
> 我先去ins下面刷一波ti ti ri ri ti ti 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 168L 
> 
> 两人就趁今天公布了吧，有这么多亲朋好友和全世界万千萨米见证 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 169L 
> 
> 回复 168L ： 
> 
> 你这提议好！（此处意念艾特某狮） 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 170L 
> 
> 一起期待！！ 

  


眼前的冒牌裁判，在不停地跟自己强调着什么“中立物品”、“顶撞裁判是要吃牌”的概念，听得特尔施特根左耳朵进右耳朵冒。 

我就顶撞了怎样？门将先生心头突然浮现起那个段子：堵住恋人喋喋不休的嘴的最佳捷径是接吻。鬼迷心窍一般，他就这么做了，效果拔群。玩心大起的德国人顺势便把愣住的拉基蒂奇打横抱起，飞速地送到场外。“你发情期快到了，好生歇着吧。”他悄声对伊万说。 

我就顶撞了怎样？  


  


此刻，特尔施特根一边听着他的Omega讲故事，一边对照着自己脑海中的甜蜜版本。只见伊万是这么描述这段经历的—— 

“Papa，你那个时候对Daddy使坏坏，Daddy不会生气吗？” 

“就是呀，你Daddy可生气了。”拉基蒂奇语气渐渐委屈，“所以他当时就把我抛弃了……” 

冤枉！大写的冤枉！！特尔施特根的眼神疯狂暗示自家恋人，含义为：别让我在小公主心目中的形象下滑好吗求求你了。 

谁叫你之前跟我们闺女瞎讲。报复成功的Omega暗自得意中。不过他还是稍稍改口道：“其实是这样的阿尔蒂娅，你要知道，平时Daddy的位置呢就离进球很远，大家庆祝的时候他也不能跑过去，最多喝口水冷静一下。” 

“那Daddy会孤单吗？” 

“可能会吧。所以Papa当时确实不应该胡闹呢，毕竟机会难得，让他好好过一把前场球员才对。” 

“嗯嗯。”小姑娘似懂非懂地点头道，“我原谅Papa了，Daddy你原谅Papa了吗？” 

“当然原谅了。”微笑着，德国人在自己的两个心肝宝贝儿额头一家印上一个吻。 

抛弃是不存在的，孤单同样。 

他其实很想现在就告诉拉基蒂奇：从门线上你和我并肩封堵射门起，从庆典上我们共同向球迷挥手致意起，甚至，从最开始你朝我打的第一声招呼算起，那份孤单就已经被吹散到灰飞烟灭了。 

另一边，小姑娘央求着她的双亲继续讲“宝宝从哪里来”的事，伊万便接着跟她娓娓道来那动情一夜……的白天告别赛发生了什么。 

他说到各位球员叔叔还干了哪些好玩的事， 

他说到比赛结束后巴萨1号门将是怎样含着泪告别诺坎普， 

他说到当时客串现场记者的自己手持话筒，问马克：“你还有什么想告诉大家的吗？” 

“有，”马克抹了抹眼角，然后说，“在这里，我要正式告诉大家一件事——”在说出接下来那些庄重誓言的时候，他们二人炽烈的目光相接，哪怕一分一秒也不愿意离开彼此……  


“行了，晚上酒会那些不用讲了。”忽然，特尔施特根打断了沉浸在浪漫情绪中的叙述者，“喏，咱们小宝贝已经听睡着了。”闻言，拉基蒂奇这才仔细一瞧，嗯，阿尔蒂娅已经抱着玩偶前往梦乡啦。 

他长舒一口气，帮女儿盖好被子。两人起身离开儿童房。 

“所以，这就是你的计划？”马克问伊万，后者回给Alpha一个肯定的微笑。“挺好的。”德国人评价道。那大段的序言不仅能让小朋友乖乖入睡，也能让眼下两位当事人之间重燃起某些缠缠绵绵的兴趣，总之，很适合做点什么。 

……事前还需要来一杯小酒助兴吗？ 

  


以上的全部，就是第二个小宝贝诞生当晚的故事。 

  



	2. Chapter 2

  


Part-A 

当爹嘛，很休闲的。 

虽然心理暗示是这么讲的，但是很明显，特尔施特根的发际线没有给他来个“绝地反击”，所以我们也不知道他究竟休不休闲。 

大概率，他是有点紧张的。毕竟把伊万告诉他的检测结果实诚地告诉其他几位亲朋好友之后，轮到思考在社媒上怎样“官宣”之时，他的大脑只剩下“speechless”、“speechless”、“speechless”，重要的事情说三遍。 

我应该做点什么？我到底应该做到什么！进球后把足球塞进上衣里庆祝吗？ 

——醒醒，你是个门将 

不能让对面进球前锋发出迷惑的声音：你、你怎么零封奖没了还挺高兴的样子？  


——醒醒，你前两天刚宣布退役 

并且在告别赛当晚搞了自己的Omega……哦，够了，这往事历历在目，竟该死的甜美(嗯???)。 

来点集思广议吧。 

德国人登陆某球员匿名论坛，于咨询版发帖：“我的Omega告诉我我要当爸爸了，我该怎么办？”过了不久，他就看到热门回帖为： 

搞大了你情人肚子请扣1； 

搞大了你朋友的情人肚子请扣2转蓝桥热线； 

搞大了你情人的朋友肚子请扣3转马儿专线； 

搞大了你队友肚子请扣4并立即向教练汇报； 

搞大了你教练肚子请扣5并立即向主席汇报； 

搞大了你主席肚子请扣6并……大哥受我一拜； 

搞大了未成年肚子请立即报警投案自首，谢谢。 

特尔施特根稍加思索，回：“1&4 以前是队友，现在是老婆。” 

然后这栋楼就因为秀恩爱被举报锁帖了。 

帖了。 

了。 

。 

果然我应该立即订机票去中国学习一下怎么当爸爸啊……  


次日，咨询站又出现了新主题贴： 

“我的Alpha在我告诉他怀孕的当天就想跑路，我该怎么办？” 

  


Part-B 

你已经是一名成熟的父亲了，该学会自己生孩子了—— 

emmmm，说得跟阿尔蒂娅不是我亲自生的似的。 

怀胎三月的拉基蒂奇撩起衣摆对着全身镜左照右照，最后痛心疾首地说：“唉，我都看不见自己的腹肌了。” 

“没关系，伊万，”他的Alpha从背后搂住他，双手揉着克罗地亚人软绵绵的肚子，“反正你原来也没有啊。” 

气氛一度非常尴尬。 

拉基蒂奇最近越来越搞不懂自己的情绪怎么了。理智上，他认为全家的心态不像上次那么紧张兮兮是一种进步，然而另一方面，他还有点小怀念之前胡闹一般的“娇生惯养”。都是乱飚的激素作孽。他试图这样安慰自己，由此展开，无聊时的他甚至会观察自己的胡子长势，用于瞎猜即将到来的小天使是男是女。 

可是呀，就算他的本意是不要扩大困扰，但如果对象是一个和自己朝夕相伴的人，这种事情又怎能瞒天过海呢？ 

“你最近有什么心事吗。”陈述式。 

前一分钟，他和马克还在感慨刚刚哄睡的小姑娘已经可以德克英西四国语言跳着跟他们交流了，紧接着却话锋一转，议题抛到伊万本人身上。“啊……没什么啦……”他眼神躲闪，下意识地去找更加轻浮的词汇来形容他的感受，“不知道为了什么，忧愁它围绕着我？哈哈。” 

他耸耸肩，欲表示：你我都不必过分在乎。这样做的后果反倒惹得特尔施特根有些生气的样子—— 

“我不同意。” 

啥？克罗地亚金发男子1米84摸不着头脑。这时对方又说： 

“我不同意，让那个叫‘忧愁’的家伙抢占我的位置。” 

啧，我的马克真是……该夸你斤斤计较呢，还是耍滑头？拉基蒂奇一下子扑进他的伴侣怀中：“放心，我也不会任它得逞哒。”——于是今晚第二件令其没有想到的展开出现了。被撞得倒退一步的特尔施特根轻声嘟囔着： 

“woc，你这……”他想说沉重，但考虑到孕夫果断噤了声，转而化作比较委婉的说辞，“我想我们应该相约健身房了，伊万。啊，你别想多，主要是我，是我，为了我们的家庭最好捡起核心力量的练习。”简直越描越黑。 

哼！我带球撞人不犯规！就不！ 

心情从无比感动跌到委屈巴巴的拉基蒂奇决定给德国人点一首“啊朋友再见吧、再见吧、再见吧！” 

——放心，这种小矛盾对他俩而言也从来都是24小时期间限定。 

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


“Althea”如果是女孩就用这个名字。 

“Ben”如果是男孩就用这个名字。 

“你竟然选了这么一个好清新不做作的名字？” 

“是啊，我觉得孩子写完ter Stegen Rakitic这么一大串的姓已经很不容易了，有这工夫还是考试时多答两道选择题吧。”名字约等于钮钴禄·建国-福贵的门将先生如是解释道。 

  


真是深谋远虑的家长啊！ 

  


拉基蒂奇在这方面也不遑多让：西语很重要，得学；英语很重要，得学；法语很重要，得学；而克罗地亚语我教就行，德语就让孩子那个爹教。 

“这个时候不应该让孩子快快乐乐成长吗？”被坑得喜当爹丰富(?)的特尔施特根提出了质疑。 

“那可不行。你面对的前锋可以快乐，自家人可不能太过快乐！开个玩笑，你放心吧，我当然会从培养兴趣的角度出发，循循善诱啦。” 

  


指购入五国配音版的《小猪佩奇》—— 

从前，小狐蒂奇跟随小兔里奇、小猪基奇、小虎比奇等人，向高卢鸡舍发起了挑战……（？？？是这样的故事吗） 

  


其实还有别的一些诱导方式，比如：“你把这些都学会了，爹地和爸比谈论糖果藏在哪里，就瞒不过你啦。” 

“哇哦——” 

不过他们两人的小公主很乖，没有将这种好学的精神用在蛀坏牙齿，而是经常缠着爸爸们问这问那： 

“为什么爹地一会儿叫爸比‘Dear’，一会儿叫你‘Schatz’呢？爸比的名字不是叫‘Ivan’吗？爹地都这么大人了，还会叫错啊。” 

“哈哈哈，不是的不是的，这是爱称啊。因为你爹地非常喜欢爸比，所以会用这样的称谓。就像我也会叫我的阿尔蒂娅是小宝贝、小公主啊！” 

“那我也可以叫爸比‘小宝贝’吗？”小姑娘环住克罗地亚爸爸的脖子，在对方脸颊上贴贴。 

“这，似乎不太合适……”“不行。”走过来的德国人接话道，“这个宝贝儿已经被爹地预定了，阿尔蒂娅当我们大家的小宝贝儿就好了。” 

“好吧……” 

小姑娘似乎不太满意这个方案。她的反击从当晚开始！“今天的爸比已经被我预定了，爹地你不许进入我的房间。” 

不要在意为何当年俱乐部top3体重级的选手会被小娃娃强行推出自己的公主领地。 

马克想了想，最后决定用手机发送这样的内容，“孩子睡觉之后，你回来，我们上床”，汉字，发送 

他相信他的伊万“君(谷)中(歌)国(翻)语(译)本当上手”。 

  


  



End file.
